


The new P.A. is your daughter

by AndromedaBliss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaBliss/pseuds/AndromedaBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a daughter he didn't know he had, his daughter doesn't know Tony Stark is her father, and Pepper hired her as the new P.A. And Tony's daughter just so happens to claim Tony and Steve as her OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this story has an original character, if you don't like OC's that's okay this is just an idea I had that I needed to write. This is set sometime after the Avengers movie. Tony's daughter will slowly show more of Tony's characteristics as the story progresses. Semi slow build of Tony finding out his new P.A. happens to be his offspring. No one knows at first but will slowly realize as time goes on. Main couple is Steve/Tony with a few mentions of the other couples. And Tony's daughter plays a large role in semi forcing scenarios that to make Steve and Tony end up together. The idea happened upon me while I was cross dressing as Tony Stark and thought it would be fun to write. If you like the story please comment ^.^ and Enjoy!

Pepper sat in her office diligently going through paperwork and signing documents. She was waiting for an interview that was scheduled for 10:15; it was 10:00 right now. It was a few months after she and Tony had broken up, they had over time reverted back into their previous relationship of just friends before either of them had realized it was happening. They had parted on mutual understandings and agreement and went on with their lives. Recently she had been considering hiring a P.A. to take care of some things for her, such as approving appointments, transporting files and paperwork to wherever they needed to go, little things here and there that would make Pepper’s life a fraction less hectic than it was. And of course her new P.A. would also routinely check on Tony, make sure he hadn’t accidently buried himself underneath ruble when something in his shop explodes, make sure he’s dressed and presentable for whatever occasion calls his presence, and hopefully handle the trying task of handing him things. And maybe handle the task of keeping Tony’s new avengering roommates in check. A gruelingly exasperating think Pepper didn’t need to think about along with running a company. The P.A. would do these things when Pepper simply did not have the extra time to babysit. 

She thought it was a good idea, and the idea of her workload being that much less made her feel good and somewhat excited that she’d have more time to her that didn’t revolve around working. But of course she found a fault in the idea that no one could or would want to handle Tony Stark in any kind of way. Even if it meant a pay raise. Pepper certainly had very capable employees and she knew a select few who would most likely be able to rise to the challenge, but as soon as she mentioned it they would apologize, say they were very flattered at the recommendation, but they believed they just couldn’t handle that much. She understood that. Unfortunately.

Pepper had just about given up on the idea and tucked it aside as a silly thought when a friend of hers in a separate business told her they had an employee who could meet the criteria. Her friend had said the employee, a young woman, was very handy at her job and was eager to rise to the challenge of engaging with Tony Stark and his band of superheroes. The friend assured it was strictly a professional eagerness and the young woman had scoffed loudly at the thought of anything else than simply doing her job. 

So here Pepper was, 10:05 and waiting with a slight feeling of eagerness. A knock on her office door sounded and her receptionist popped her head in.

“Your interview is here.” The receptionist said. Pepper looked at her watch, ten minutes early that was a good sign. 

“Send them in.” Pepper said. She moved her paperwork out of the way and straightened up her desk a bit then looked up as a young woman entered her office. The woman was dressed nice, black knee length skirt, simple white blouse, and gazing at her feet Pepper appreciated the gold heels she recognized as Jimmy Choo’s. The woman had blue eyes that were framed by shoulder length brown hair. Her hair reminded Pepper of Tony’s; a slightly curly professional mess that laid in the perfect way making it seem fashionable. Pepper stood up and offered out her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you I’m Pepper Potts.” The woman took her hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine Miss Potts, my name’s Anthina Brynn.” Anthina shook her hand and offered a bright smile. Pepper gestured for her to take a seat and sat back down in her chair. 

“I’ve never heard the name Anthina before.” Pepper said.

“I’m supposedly named after my father.” Anthina said.

“What was your father’s name?” Pepper asked.

“My mother never told me, but I’m not that curious about it.” Anthina replied nonchalantly. 

“Alright then, let’s get this interview started. Do you have a resume?” Pepper leaned her hands upon her desk as Anthina took out a folder from her briefcase. Anthina handed it over and Pepper flipped through it, noting the plethora of recommendation letters that were each a page long. 

“Your co-workers certainly like you.” Pepper observed, Anthina gave a smile. Pepper proceeded with her interview, pleased Anthina replied promptly and professionally. Anthina had a good background and was more than capable in her previous jobs and generally just had a good aura around her. Pepper wrapped up the interview and handed Anthina back her folder. 

“Do you feel you could handle the task of Tony Stark?” Pepper asked.

“I have confidence.” Anthina grinned.

“Do you prefer to be called Anthina or Miss Brynn?”

“Actually I prefer Anny.” Anthina, or rather now it was Anny, stood up as Pepper stood and shook her hand again.

“Well Anny, let’s hope for the best. You’ll start tomorrow.” Pepper smiled at her and Anny smiled back. Pepper sat back down and continued on her paperwork and Anny left, tomorrow she decided she’ll bring Anny to the tower, and if that first encounter doesn’t scare her off Anny would probably do just fine. 

\+ + +

Tony was in his workshop spinning around in a chair with wheels while grumbling over a cup of coffee. He was working on a new project and there was a snag he couldn’t work out. He’d been staring at it for an hour and no matter what direction his thoughts went nothing seemed to solve the problem. His screens were up all over the room and he passed through some of them on his wheeled around the shop. Tony knew the solution should be simple but he couldn’t seem to see what it was. It might be due to the fact he maybe hadn’t slept in four ish days, eaten a proper meal in 48 hours and hit his head pretty hard when he slipped on that random oil spill on his floor, but you know, details, whatever. 

He was interrupted from his rolling chair adventure by his shop door opening and his music being turned off. 

“Pepper, you can’t just turn off my music while I’m in the middle of a globally changing thought!” Tony called out as he wheeled back to the front of his shop. He stopped whatever rant he was forming in his head and narrowed his eyes when he saw Pepper was not alone.

“Pepper, there’s a stranger in my shop.” He pointed his coffee mug in the direction of the person standing just behind Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked further in, the stranger following her.   
“This is Anthina Brynn, also known as Anny. She’s my new, and kind of yours, P.A. that’ll handle minor things here and there.” Pepper gestured to Anny who stepped forward and gave Tony a professional smile.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark I look forward to working with you.” Anny said cheerfully. Tony took in her appearance, sharply dressed and eager. 

“I thought you could handle everything Pepper, being as fantastical as you are.” Tony said.

“Yes, well Anny is here to take care of the things I shouldn’t have to take care of.” Pepper gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Are you putting me in that category? Honestly Pep, I am insulted you would think I’d need someone to take care of me. Seriously, I am in complete control of myself.” Tony waved an arm around and Pepper just pursed her lips and gave him a look. Anny just smiled like she thought Tony was the most amusing thing in the world, in a childish awe-look-at-you-you-little-cutie kind of way you would look at a kid. Tony stood and waved a hand of them in a shooing motion.

“Whatever, you can go now; I have things to do very important. You can take your P.A. elsewhere.” Tony moved to the screen that had most of his new puzzle on it and began shifting things around. Pepper just walked over to a table and dumped a pile on paper on it. Anny took to looking around the room and absorbing everything. 

“What are you working on?” Anny asked curiously. Tony glanced her way briefly.

“Just a new technology for wireless signaling and stuff.” He replied simply. Anny moved a bit closer to the screen he was looking at, her hands folded in front of her in a kind of shy way. She looked over the screen and then somewhat hesitantly raised a hand to the floating blue square.

“Wouldn’t it work better if you did something like this though?” Anny placed a finger on the screen and efficiently moved a few items around before pulling back. Tony stared at the screen, then at Anny, and back at the screen.

“JARVIS?” Tony called out.

“It seems the alterations Miss Brynn has made have fixed your problem, Sir.” His A.I. said.

“Oh.” Anny looked up at the ceiling hearing the voice. “Call me Anny, please.” She smiled at the ceiling then looked back to see Tony and Pepper staring at her. Anny folded her hands back in front of her and stared back at them eyes slightly wide at the attention. 

“Do you have any technological schooling back ground at all.” Tony asked, sounding more like a statement.

“No, I started work right after high school. I never did any additional schooling.” Anny replied.

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty, sir.” Anny pushed her hair behind her ear for something to do under the gazes.

“Huh.” Tony raised a brow, his interest actually peaked now. He glanced at Pepper who looked back at him with a bemused smirk. 

“Alright Anny, now that you’ve met Mr. Stark, let’s introduce you to the other members of the household.” Pepper strode out and Anny followed, giving Tony a departing nod. Tony watched them out the door and up the stairs before returning his attention back to the screen. He stared at it for a solid thirty minutes wondering why hadn’t he thought of that. 

\+ + + 

Pepper led Anny to the communal kitchen in search of others. They found Natasha there, sitting on a stool by the counter and reading something on a tablet. Natasha glanced up at their arrival and gave Pepper a friendly twitch of the mouth. 

“Who’s this?” Natasha asked.

“My new P.A., she’ll handle mundane things as well as Tony.” Pepper replied.

“Anthina Brynn but I prefer Anny.” Anny was staring at Natasha with a sort of fascination on her face. Pepper couldn’t figure out if she was a Widow fan or just struck by Natasha’s default no nonsense or stabbing will follow look. Since Anny would be working in close proximity with things dealing with the Avengers and the Avengers themselves, Pepper had briefed Anny on each individual, only after doing a thorough background check. 

“Do you need something?” Natasha asked obviously noticing Anny’s stare. Anny blinked seeming to come to realize that she was staring. 

“No, sorry, I was just thinking you’re very pretty.” Anny said. Natasha raised a brow and Anny had no idea really why she was getting so many of those today. “It’s just noticeable. Not just that your face is pretty but your eyes are deep with experience and not many people look that way and I just think it’s pretty, sorry.” Anny quieted and mumbled off towards the end. 

“Well, thank you, I suppose.” Natasha said. 

“You’re welcome.” Anny replied. Natasha gestured to the two empty stools beside her.

“Do you two have a minute or are there other things you have to be doing?” Natasha asked Pepper. Pepper seemed to consider something for a moment before pulling out a stool and sitting, Anny following her lead.

“Of course there’s things to do, there always are. But some days I just don’t want to go back to the office.” Pepper sighed and leaned her elbow on the counter. “And integrating Anny into her new environment seems like a good excuse to take a day casually.” Pepper shot a smile at Anny who returned it.

“Glad I can be used as a good distraction.” Anny said good heartedly. 

“Though I can assure you, today is the last casual day you will ever experience.” Pepper told her to which Anny chuckled.

“I look forward to it.” And it looked like Anny genuinely meant it. 

“Where are the others?” Pepper asked Natasha.

“Bruce is in his lab, Clint’s on a mission, Thor is visiting Jane and Steve is doing a charity thing.” Natasha counted off.

“It seems you’ll at least be able to meet Bruce and Steve today. Clint and Thor you might have to wait on.” Pepper turned toward Anny as she pulled a tablet out of her bag. Pepper went over some things with Anny as they sat with Natasha who had continued what she was doing on her tablet. Pepper was pleased to see Anny caught on fast and most of the time only needed to be shown once before she got it. Pepper pulled out a few papers from her bag, a list of phone numbers Anny would need, names of people she’d interact with on a routinely basis, and after a while Anny had most everything down. Pepper found it almost surprising how well she and Anny got along, Anny even had Natasha engaged in a conversation for a brief moment. Pepper looked up from their work and glanced at her watch to see they had spent a good two hours sitting at a kitchen counter. It was at that time that footsteps sounded and the women looked up to see Steve approaching. Steve greeted them politely and held a hand out to Anny.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’ve Steve Rogers.” He grinned.

“Anthina Brynn, but call me Anny.” Anny shook his hand. “Has anyone ever told you that you have the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito?” Anny said rather bluntly, and Natasha made a sound suspiciously like a giggle. Steve looked at Anny confused.

“Um, no?” He said.

“You know, Dorito’s, triangle shape, like the ratio between your shoulders and waist. Really wide shoulders, skinny waist. Dorito.” Anny gestured at Steve who proceeded to look any less confused. “Take it as a compliment Steve; any guy would kill to have your Dorito shaped studliness.” Anny gave him a smirk and a teasing glance with caused Steve’s cheeks tinge pink. Pepper looked at Anny.

“Did you just nonchalantly flirt with Captain America and make him blush?” Pepper asked her amused. Anny turned toward her.

“Not on purpose, it kinda just spills out sometimes.” 

“You’re just a natural flirt.” Pepper said.

“Sometimes.” Anny shot a grin. Natasha stood up, tablet in hand and gave Pepper a small shoulder pat.

“I’ve got things to do, I’ll see around.” Natasha said as she exited the room, pausing briefly to glance over her shoulder, “Be careful with that one, she just might fit in.” 

“Does that mean she likes me?” Anny asked.

“Probably as good as you’re going to get.” Steve answered her, rummaging through the fridge to produce a gallon of milk. Pepper looked about to say something else when her phone rang and she whipped it out semi glaring at the screen.

“What is it?” she asked the phone and proceeded to have a heated discussion with whoever was on the other end. Anny shifted through the stack of papers still on the counter, organizing them and occasionally glancing at Steve who was now stirring up vegetables in a pan. After a couple minutes Pepper finally put her phone away and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Apparently there’s a crisis I have to take care of at another branch.” Pepper huffed. She started stacking up the files and pushing them back in her bag. “I still have to give these papers to Bruce though, and bring these ones back to the office; Tony still has to sign those other documents. I need those early tomorrow…” by now Pepper was just talking to herself. Anny stood and grabbed the edge of the folder Pepper had picked up.

“Miss Potts.” Anny gave her an understanding smile, “Why don’t you go save the day and let me take care of these. That’s my job after all.” Pepper looked at her with relief.

“Can you manage? I still haven’t given you proper training just the basics.”

“I can handle it; I’ve got the gist of it.” Anny replied, Pepper nodded and handed her everything she’d need with instructions on what went where.

“Give me a call if you get confused.” Pepper said, waving goodbye to Steve before strutting off. Anny shifted the papers around and put the ones for Bruce on top. She then looked over at Steve who had started eating, shifted hesitantly before speaking up.

“Um, I don’t suppose you could tell me where Doctor Banner’s lab is?” she asked him. Steve looked up.

“Certainly,” Steve started to stand up, “I’ll walk you there.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Anny put a hand up and Steve stilled, “I don’t want to inconvenience you, you’ve just started eating, you can just give me directions.” Steve smiled at Anny’s troubled expression.

“It’s no trouble,” he assured her, “and it’ll give me a chance to get to know you better. Since you’ll be hanging around often it seems.” Anny smiled and nodded at him and followed him out of the kitchen and towards the elevator. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable before, about the whole Dorito thing.” Anny told him.

“It’s fine.” Steve chuckled mildly.

“I sometimes have impulse problems and say things that might not be appropriate for the situation.” Anny explained.

“Sounds kinda like Tony.” Steve said

“He certainly seems like a character.”

“That might be an understatement.” Steve said wryly.

“You two get along?” Anny asked.

“Yeah actually. We had a rocky start but somehow we’ve gotten past it.” Steve quirked a smile and Anny tilted her head a bit as she looked at him.

“You like him?” she asked and barely noticed that Steve’s steps faltered a bit.

“Uh yeah of course, once I got to know him and understand all his Tony quirks.” They reached the elevator.

“Sorry, that was another impulse question. I didn’t mean to make it sound like you liked him more as a friendly thing.” Anny said, gauging his reaction discreetly out of the corner of her eye.  
“No that’s alright.” Steve assured her, ears tinting just noticeable pink. Anny hummed in acknowledgement, her mouth quirking in a tiny smirk. 

“So, Anthina?” Steve asked, changing the subject. “That’s an interesting name.”

“So I’ve been told,” Anny lifted a shoulder in half a shrug, “mom told me I was named after my dad.”

“What’s his name?”

“She never told me, and I’ve just never been all that interested to find out.” Anny replied.

“Oh…I didn’t mean to broach a bad subject…” Steve started before Anny waved him off with a laugh.

“Oh no, nothing like that. It’s not bad don’t worry,” she assured him, “I never knew him; apparently I was conceived from a one night stand. My mom didn’t know much about him, so he just slipped from her thought when I came along.” Anny said simply. “I wouldn’t be disagreeable to meeting him, but not like pining on it since he only made an impact for one night.” She finished, Steve nodded.

“I guess that makes sense.” He said. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out heading down another hallway. 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty good at observation, so whenever I get that random twinge of what if I’d had a father figure I just observe my friends with their dads and that takes the edge off.” Anny said cheerily. Steve looked at her and her smile. 

“You seem like the type that’s cheerful all the time.” He stated.

“Oh really?” Anny said in genuine surprise, “I just…I guess I’ve got my life exactly where I want it so I don’t see any reason not to be happy.” She laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“You seem like a nice gal.” Steve complimented her and Anny ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“I hear that half percent of the time.” She said.

“And the other half of the time?” Steve asked.

“Well that goes along with the other half of my personality.” Anny said and Steve looked at her curiously so she elaborated. “I’m nice and professional of course because I’m working, but any other time I can be described as brash, egotistical, sarcastic, blunt, overwhelming…” she trailed of casually chuckling as if being described as those things was utterly fine with her. “And I should probably warn you; the more comfortable I get around here the more those things will show up.” She teased and Steve laughed.

“Then you’ll probably fit in just fine.” Steve said and waved to a door where Anny could see a man with messy hair shuffling around.

“Steve it’s been very nice meeting you, thank you for walking me here and I’ll see you around.” Anny turned to him and held out a hand which Steve took and shook.

“Pleasure’s mine, Anny.” He gave her a farewell smile and headed back. Anny opened the door to the lab a bit.

“Dr. Banner? I have papers for you here from Miss Potts.” She said. Bruce glanced up.

“Oh, good. You can just uh…set them over there.” He pointed to a side table and Anny walked over to it. 

“Have a good day.” She told him before closing the door, noting his furrowed brow and apparently not registering she said anything, completely engrossed into whatever it was he was doing. Anny headed back in the direction of the elevator and had stepped inside when an idea struck her. She pressed the button she was pretty sure lead back to the floor with the kitchen. Reaching the floor and stepping out she grinned when she saw the familiar layout. She placed her files on the counter and was about to rummage through cabinets when she paused and glanced at the ceiling.

“Um hello?” she asked.

“What can I do for you Miss Brynn?” a British voice replied.

“Do you think it would be alright if I brought Mr. Stark a cup of coffee?” 

“I’m sure it would be appreciated. Sir has recently finished his last cup and the coffee maker in his workshop has, unfortunately, met an untimely end.” JARVIS told her. 

“Well as his sort of P.A. I suppose I could do him the courtesy of bringing him a cup or two.” Anny said.

“Cups are located in the cabinet closest to the fridge, Miss. Brynn.”

“At least call me Miss Anny if you have to be so formal.” She told the A.I.

“As you wish Miss Anny. My name is JARVIS.”

“Nice to meet you JARVIS.” Anny made two cups of coffee, expertly grabbing both handles with one hand, picking up her papers with the other and headed down to Tony’s shop. She was greeted with Led Zeppelin turned up to ear shattering levels and gave JARVIS a thank you she wasn’t sure he heard over the music as JARVIS opened the door for her. She placed her papers carefully next to the stack Pepper had left that looked untouched. Anny looked around and JARVIS automatically turned the music down. 

“JARVIS, my music!” Tony called out from somewhere that Anny couldn’t see, and then couldn’t suppress a jolt of laughter as a grease smeared face popped out from underneath a pile of rubble that Anny thought looked like a gofer sticking its head out of its tunnel. Tony narrowed his eyes at her laughter with a displeased frown.

“What are you doing, I don’t remember giving anyone permission to enter my shop. Let alone Pepper’s new intern person or whatever you are miss…brown, blane…uhh…” Tony rambled.

“It’s Miss. Brynn, sir, and JARVIS let me in. He seemed to think you’d appreciate the gifts I brought you.” Anny said, brushing off Tony’s lack of remembrance of her name with ease. “And call me Anny, please.” She stared at him. Tony stood up a swiped his hands on his jeans, giving a contemplative hum. 

“I suppose JARVIS does have good tastes in gifts, if it’s a good gift I suppose I can forgive him for this unwanted security breach.” Tony talked to himself. 

“My taste in gifts is impeccable, sir.” JARVIS corrected him; Tony scowled at the ceiling, making his way over to Anny. 

“I don’t remember programming you to be sassy, there can only be one sass master and I call dibs.” Tony retorted and stopped in his tracks as he saw the two cups of coffee Anny held. “Oh my god coffee gimme.” He reached out with both hands eagerly. Anny moved one cup in his direction but pulled the other one back. Tony took the cup held out to him and looked forlornly at the other that was pulled from his reach. 

“You get the other one after you’ve finished signing those papers.” She nodded towards the stack. Tony followed her gaze and scrunched up his nose. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He said.

“From my understanding of what Miss Potts has detailed as my job description, part of it is, and I quote, ‘babysitting Tony Stark’. And from my experience with babysitting you are allowed to tell them what to do if it’s beneficial to the child’s needs.” She told him matter of factly. 

“Did you just call me a child? Rude, insulting, uncalled for, I object in strong protest to that. How is signing fifty pages of whatever that is beneficial to me, I assure you nothing good comes out of sighing stacks of papers except a cramped hand and fatigue.” Tony rambled. Anny simply raised an eyebrow and stared at him and he stared back intent on winning the staring contest and failing miserably. 

“Oh my god I can already tell this hiring new P.A.’s business is going to end in disaster for me, disaster. You know what you’re doing? You’re distracting me from work, work for the betterment of human kind. Humanity is going to have to wait longer for this wondrous technology because some new P.A. who’s apparently absorbed Pepper’s personality is forcing me to spend my precious time signing paperwork.” Tony huffed and reluctantly pulled up a chair and started at the top of the paper pile.

“I assure you Mr. Stark my personality is my own with no outside influence. And I simply wish to get the paper signing out of the way, for I’m sure the wrath that would rain down on you in the storm of Pepper Potts for late paperwork causing her hectic life to be even more hectic would take up more of your precious time than this would.” Anny said lightly, standing behind him. Tony looked at her.

“I can’t decide if I like you or not.” He told her.

“Sign those papers please Mr. Stark.” Anny said waving the second cup of coffee tauntingly at him. Tony turned back, grumbling and signing. When he has finished he snatched up the second cup of coffee and stalked back to his pile of scraps. Grabbing up all the paperwork Anny made her way out of the shop, asking JARVIS if he would be able to call her a cab. JARVIS replied that one of the chauffeurs would be more than happy to give her a ride back to the office. She thanked him before exiting and riding back to the office. Once there she went around dropping off files to their designated destinations, picking things up and transferring them elsewhere and when she had finished with that she rode the elevator up to Pepper’s office to hand over the paper’s Tony had signed. When Anny got to the office Pepper’s doors where open and she was setting down her briefcase, it looked like she had just gotten back from averting whatever crisis had occurred. Anny walked into her office and Pepper looked up at her.

“Is everything handled?” Pepper asked, clearly bracing herself for news that something happened and Anny was coming to her with a problem.

“Yes it is all your paperwork is properly filed and transferred to their correct locations and I also have Mr. Stark’s paperwork filled out and ready to go.” Anny placed the stack on Pepper’s desk and Pepper just stared at it. She reached out and shuffled through it and it was in fact all completed. Pepper stared at Anny, and she looked back perplexed, Anny obviously unaware of the grand feat she had just accomplished and on her first day even. 

“You have a lot of potential don’t you.” Pepper told her.

“Ah I like to think so.” Anny told her, flattered. Pepper gave her an amused chuckle. 

“You made Tony Stark sign paperwork for heaven’s sake. I’d say you have great potential.”

“Thank you.” Anny looked pleasantly surprised. Pepper sat down at her desk, keeping her eyes on Anny contemplatively. 

“I’m going to hire another P.A.” Pepper said. “Don’t worry,” she reassured as Anny’s face fell a bit, “the new P.A. will do all the little things I was going to have you do in the office. I’m giving you another job.”

“Oh?” Anny perked up.

“You’re going to handle anything and everything that comes up concerning Tony Stark and his troupe that does not need my direct attention. Can you handle that?” Pepper asked her.

“I’ll try my best, Miss Potts.” Anny beamed at her. 

“Good. I look forward to it.” Pepper said and dismissed her. Anny walked out the door and Pepper thought to herself that hiring a new P.A. was one of the best ideas she’d had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint makes his appearance at the end. And Anny isn't smarter than Tony, he's just mostly testing her and she exceeds his expectations.

Anny finished up her first week of work sitting with Steve in the communal kitchen of the tower filling out paperwork. She had never seen so much paperwork in her life. 

Anny had spent her first week memorizing the layout of the tower, getting used to the inconsistent schedules of its residents, dealing mostly with paperwork, memos, invitations, even helping Bruce with some minor things in his lab. Anny had seen Tony once since her first day and only briefly, moving hastily out of his way down to his shop when it became apparent he was barely conscious and grumbling profanities at a dented wrench he was holding. She had conversed minimally with Bruce when she saw him, mostly just good mornings and nice weather we’re having before he had shuffled off elsewhere. Natasha had engaged her in a conversation one day about knives when Natasha had seen Anny take one out of her purse to cut up an apple, before Natasha had left on a mission stating she’d be back sometime next week. 

Anny had spent most of her time with Steve, Clint and Thor were still away. 

Anny leaned back in her chair and stretched. 

“I am so glad this is over.” Anny said flapping a hand at all the paper. Steve finished writing on the last line of his sheet before slapping it down on top of the stack, making a noise of triumph. “Why would anyone need so much paperwork, there’s seriously like three trees here.” Anny grumbled.

“I have no idea.” Steve responded. “You better get used to it though.”

“Believe me I am.” 

“Want some coffee?”

“Please.” Anny said appreciatively. She organized the papers on the table into two neat stacks as Steve stood and began making coffee. 

“What else are you doing today?” Steve asked her. Anny glanced at her watch, 4:00 and her last task for the day had been to help Steve with paperwork.

“Think I can go home early?” she grinned up at him. 

“I suppose, there’s really not much else to do.” Steve replied.

“Sweetness!” Anny enthusiastically punched the air with both fists getting a laugh from Steve. 

“I admire your enthusiasm.” He told her, setting down two cups on the table.

“Thanks, I admire your rippling arm muscles.” Anny sipped her coffee and wiggled her eyebrows, grinning as Steve almost choked on his coffee laughing. 

“You and Tony, geez,” He said, “always with the comments about my muscles.”

“Tony comments on your muscles?” Anny asked him.

“Almost every time I see him there’s always a comment along the lines of drool worthy abs, shoulders sculpted by angels, buns of steel and even skin tight suit of sin one day when I was in uniform.” Steve explained. 

“Hmm,” Anny hummed, raising her eyebrows at Steve suggestively, “you think maybe he…?” she trailed off. Steve looked at her confused for a minute before her meaning dawned on him.

“NO, no not at all! That’s just Tony being Tony, I’m sure he’d give Natasha that same attention if she wouldn’t kill him for it.” Steve said, looking kind of flustered Anny observed. 

“I see.” They sipped their coffee in silence for a minute. Anny looked at Steve who seemed to be lost in thought. “He is quite handsome though.” Anny said.

“That he is.” Steve replied automatically then clapped a hand over his mouth. “I mean as his friend I think he’s handsome…ergg…” Steve laid his head on the table and groaned. Anny laughed, patting his shoulder.

“I’m teasing you Steve; I know he’s just your best friend. You just make it so easy.” Anny smiled at him and he looked up at her irritably. 

“Be glad you’re so good at your job.” He said crossly. 

“I am glad; because of this job I can tell people I’m friends with Captain America.” Anny stood up and brought her empty mug over to the sink. She walked back over to the table and started to pack up her area preparing to leave when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, saw it was Pepper and answered. 

“I have more work for you.” Pepper said immediately. 

“Are you still in California?” Anny asked.

“Yes, business here is running longer than expected.” Pepper sighed. “Tonight is a charity ball of some sort and Tony has to make an appearance. I need you to make sure he gets there and socializes.”

“I’d be happy to do that Miss Potts.” Anny assured her.

“Thank you, good luck.” Pepper hung up and within seconds Anny’s phone buzzed. She opened the text to find all the details of the event which started at eight.

“Guess you’re not leaving early?” Steve asked. 

“Nope, I get to spend my Friday night babysitting Mr. Stark.” Anny said, not sounding all that displeased. “How long do you think it’ll take for me to get him out of his shop?”

“If you start now you might only get there an hour late.” Steve told her. 

“Then I better get started, see you later Steve!” Steve gave her a parting wave and Anny headed down to the workshop. 

“Hey JARVIS.” She called out on her way down.

“What can I do for you Miss Anny.” He replied.

“When was the last time Tony slept?”

“Fortunately Sir took a nap early this morning.” 

“That’s good.” Anny reached the workshop and opened the door, surprised to find there was no music playing today. She walked around the shop and found Tony crouched under the hood of a car.

“Good evening Mr. Stark.” She greeted him.

“Hey there P.A.” Tony didn’t spare her a glance.

“There’s a charity ball tonight that requires your attendance.” Anny told him.

“Not going.”

“Pepper said it was important you attend.”

“Not going.”

“Please go?” Anny tried.

“Not going.” 

“It would make Pepper happyyy” she drawled out.

“Not going times infinity.” Tony said flatly.

“What if I threatened to Taser you, would you go then?” Anny asked sweetly. 

“Have you been talking to Coulson?” Tony finally looked at her.

“Who’s that?”

“That would be a no. Honestly there would be nothing you could do or say that would make me go to this thingy you’re talking about.” He pointed his wrench at her.

“Alright fine, but humor me for a second. If there was something I could do that would make agree to go to this event, what would it be?” 

Tony looked at her for a moment then got a mischievous smile on his face.

“Know anything about cars?” He smirked.

“Only a little bit.” Anny replied.

“If you can fix this engine problem that I’ve been working on, I will go to the event. I will even have JARVIS tell the internet Tony Stark was outsmarted by a P.A. if I still refuse to attend after you’ve fixed the engine.” He plopped the wrench into her hand. “But you have to make it purr like a kitten and JARVIS is not allowed to help you.” Tony plopped himself down on a nearby chair and pulled up a screen. Anny looked at the wrench, then at the car furrowing her brow. Tony looked at her with a smirk, confident she’d be distracted long enough or end up getting too frustrated that she’d forget about the whole event thing. 

“Do you mind if I take my shoes off?” Anny asked him. Tony looked down at her feet that were clad in stilettos. 

“Why not.” He shrugged. Anny unclasped her heels toed them off. Tony raised a brow as she started to unbutton her sweater and pulled it off to reveal a black tank top underneath. Anny folded her sweater and placed it on top of her shoes then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. 

“Would you like me to turn on your work playlist Miss Anny?” JARVIS asked.

“That would be great, thanks JARVIS.” Anny replied as Ozzy Osbourne filtered through the speakers. 

“Never would have pegged you for an Ozzy fan.” Tony said. Anny gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you kidding me? This is my jam.” 

“You are never allowed to utter ‘this is my jam’ in front of me again, that’s unclassy.” Tony pointed his finger at her.

“And you’re all about class, aren’t you.” Anny smirked. 

“I teach seminars on classiness, I am the class guru.” Tony retorted and received a snort in response. 

“Get back to your screen and let me fix your car.” Anny ordered him.

“I won’t hold my breath.” Tony started tapping away on the blue square in front of him as Anny looked under the hood and started prodding away. Tony started up new designs and lost himself in schematics as the music switched to AC/DC, then Scorpions, Aerosmith and even some Joan Jett thrown in here and there. Lost in thought, Tony had eventually stood up and meandered over to his main workstation and had started tinkering. He hummed along to Givin The Dog a Bone as he soldered wires to a circuit board. Tony was almost done attaching the final wire when he heard someone squeal. He jerked his head up wondering why there was girly squealing in his shop before he remembered Anny was still there. Tony pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time, 6:45. He set his phone on the table and walked over to where Anny was. She was wiping her hands on a rag before throwing it aside and closing the hood of the car.

“Mr. Stark!” Anny exclaimed enthusiastically when she saw him. “I think I fixed it.” She was beaming. 

“Don’t get carried away we still have to test it out.” Tony plopped himself into the driver’s seat taking the keys out of the middle console and sticking them into the ignition. He turned the key and listened to the smooth startup of the engine and the purring sound, yeah it was actually purring, that the car made. Tony listened for a minute before turning the car off.

“Well fucking hell, what do you know.” He put his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“Can I take that as a good sign?” Anny said eagerly, practically bursting with the thrill of her accomplishment. Tony got out of the car.

“Yeah, it sounds like it just rolled off of the assembly line.” He told her.

“Yes!” Anny punched the air and Tony shook his head.

“Have you ever even touched the engine of a car before?” he asked. 

“Erm…to change the oil and stuff. I put new spark plugs in my car once but other than that no, nothing that complicated.” 

“Really.” Tony said flatly.

“Yah, but it was a lot of fun though.” Anny’s face opened up with glee, “taking pieces apart, putting them back together, and making it better than it was before. I’ve never tried that before but it was exciting and thrilling.” Tony half expected her face to break with all that smiling. 

“So how’d you fix the car then without any prior knowledge?” he asked.

“I guess I just did what seemed logical.” Anny shrugged.

“Uhhuh, alright Spock.” Tony said, turning to head back to the front of the shop, Anny trailing after him.

“I take being called Spock as a compliment, go on, praise me more.”

“I don’t know what to do with your enthusiasm.” Tony shook his head.

“Steve said he admired it.”

“Did he now.” Tony looked at Anny, “You have dried oil on your face.”

“Oh,” Anny rubbed the back of her hand around her face, “did I get it?”

“No.” 

Anny scrunched her nose at him.

“Immature face.” He stuck a finger at her.

“Dude, I’m twenty.” Anny retorted back. “You’ve made the same face plenty times before.”

“Lies.”

“Can you get ready for the charity ball now?” Anny asked.

“Umm…” Right, that, Tony forgot. 

“May I remind you Sir that Miss Anny did indeed fix your car, and that if you still refused to attend I have permission to tell the internet Tony Stark got outsmarted by a P.A.” JARVIS chimed in helpfully.

“You have no choice.” Anny said mockingly dramatic.

“Alright fine, but I am complaining to you endlessly the entire time we are there.” Tony threatened heading for the door. 

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen in 45 minutes Mr. Stark.” Anny grinned cheekily. Tony paused and looked at her, not able to help the small smile that crept onto his lips.

“Just call me Tony.” He turned and walked away. 

 

When Anny walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find a package resting on the table with a note on top addressed for her. 

'This came from Pepper, your dress for tonight’s event' the note read in Steve’s handwriting. Anny set the note aside and opened the package revealing a simple spaghetti strap satin dress, floor length and aqua blue. Anny admired it, running a hand through the fabric before heading off to the bathroom to change, shooting Pepper a quick thank you text on her way. Anny put on the dress, spent some time fixing her hair and wiping the oil marks from her face then headed back to the kitchen to see Steve there, picking up the package remains and throwing them away. 

“Thanks for cleaning that up.” Anny said as she entered the kitchen. Steve glanced over and gave a smile, then did a double take.

“You look great.” Steve said.

“Oh you’re too much.” Anny struck a pose.

“No, really, you look great.” Steve laughed at her. 

“You two aren’t going to start flirting, are you?”

Steve and Anny turned to see Tony leaning against the kitchen entrance, dressed in a very complimenting suit and red tie, his hair slicked back. 

“Not at all,” Anny replied, “as attractive as Steve is, I’m not really attracted to him. Sorry Steve.” She patted his shoulder.

“That’s perfectly fine Anny.” Steve told her.

“Really? I thought everyone was attracted to Captain America, stars and striped blue eyed blond haired muscly sex package that he is.” Tony said dismissively, taking out his phone to type something. 

“Tony…” Steve groaned at the comment embarrassed. 

“What?” Tony looked at him innocently, “It’s totally true, someone would have to be brain damaged to not find you attractive, Cap.” 

“Oh my god Steve, Tony Stark thinks you’re sexy.” Anny elbowed Steve playfully.

“Second best to my sexiness though.” Tony stated.

“You two are too much.” Steve said as he put his face in his hands exasperated. 

“Ok, ok, we’ll leave. It’s time to go anyway.” Anny walked over to Tony and pulled at his sleeve, “come along Pond!”

“Come along what? Wait, did you just make a reference?” Tony’s voice trailed off as the two walked away and Steve shook his head, smiling to himself.

 

Tony and Anny got to the event an hour late; of course no one was surprised Tony was late, but they were more surprised that he was only an hour late. Tony smiled and bantered, posed for cameras, shook hands and flirted. Anny followed behind him, eyes trailing all over the place at the extravagance of it. She hardly noticed the appreciative looks she got, and blushed when someone openly complimented her. Anny watched Tony travel around the place with ease, putting on the show that everyone expected to see from him. Women came up to him frequently, pressing in close and speaking softly, Tony laughing and ogling in response. Anny noticed a few not necessarily polite looks she got from some of the women as they hooked themselves to Tony. Anny let it slide off, it wasn’t her business who Tony chose to have in his personal company, she was just here for her job. Some people tried to converse with her, Anny chatting with them for a bit but if it veered off of anything professional she politely excused herself from the conversation. 

Anny watched as Tony sipped on a martini while talking to some older business man when she noticed Tony’s fingers started twitching. She slipped away as Tony finished his martini and wrapped up his conversation, shaking the older man’s hand before turning away. He set the empty glass on a random ledge and before he could think too much about Anny’s random disappearance she appeared beside him.

“Scotch?” She said handing him a glass.

“Aren’t you underage?” Tony said taking the glass and immediately started drinking it. 

“I had a nice young fellow grab it for me. He seemed happy too.” Anny told him.

“What’d you do, flaunt your cleavage?”

“No, I just asked.” She said matter of factly. 

“You’ve got a horrifying power, getting anyone to do what you ask them just by flashing your smile.” Tony said into his glass.

“If only you made it that easy.” Anny gave him a look. Tony just smirked. 

“That’s what you get for dragging me across town to attend random events. Karma from the universe because you’ve inconvenienced the great Tony Stark.”

Anny rolled her eyes.

“Even with a diamond cutter I don’t think I’d be able to even scratch that cement wall of ego you have.”

“A well-deserved ego, I’ll have you know.”

Anny didn’t reply, just let out a sigh and looked at her watch. 

“We’ve been here for two hours; I think it’s safe to say we could probably leave.” 

“Thank fuck, let’s get out of here.” Tony finished the rest of the scotch in one swallow and set the glass aside. He walked forward and Anny followed, maneuvering around the people, waving goodbyes and entering the night air. Tony breathed in the cold and trotted down the front steps. Happy was still diligently waiting with the car, watching something on his phone. Anny and Tony crawled in. 

“You doing anything else after this?” Tony asked loosening his tie.

“No, just taking a cab home and then sleeping.” Anny settled into her seat as they started moving. 

“I can have Happy drive you, a lot cheaper than a cab.” Tony offered.

“That’s alright, I live an hour and half away I don’t want to take his time.” 

“You live an hour and a half away? Why would you ride in a taxi three hours a day every day?” Tony said disbelievingly. 

“I like my job.” Anny replied simply. Tony stared at her for a minute before giving a quiet hum, taking his tie all the way off and running a hand through his hair. He glanced back over at her as if he was going to ask something, turned away, then turned back seemingly deciding to just say it. 

“You probably won’t get back home till one, why don’t you just stay the night at the tower. The couch is plenty big and comfortable, and in the morning you can come down to my shop and poke around.” Tony told her. Anny perked up immediately, that bright grin from earlier when she worked on the car back on her face. 

“Really? I’ve been so curious about some of your work, all the factors and mechanics that go into all of it.” 

“I’ll answer whatever questions you have in the morning.” 

“Thank you Tony.” Anny said so genuinely Tony thought he might have been embarrassed if he hadn’t stopped being embarrassed a long time ago. Anny leaned herself against the door, looking out the window as they rode through the city, smile still on her face. Tony watched her, thinking. She was really young but awfully mature regardless, more than Tony had ever been at that age. Her hair was the same shade brown as his, with the strikingly similar wild but tamed look he had. For a moment he thought Anny could have had his mother’s jaw line but dismissed it just as fast as it had come. Tony thought about the enthusiasm she had displayed earlier, fixing an engine like it was the best thing she had ever done, the way her eyes flitted across the room like she had found herself in a cave of treasures. Tony remembered his enthusiasm about those things when he was younger, and how if just maybe his father had given Tony’s eagerness more thought and attention instead of just brushing him off, Tony would have worn Anny’s same expression when he was twenty. He wondered if he had had children would they have shown the same interests and enthrallment in Tony’s work.  
Tony turned his head to look out his window. He supposed he’d never have an answer to that question, but at least he could give Anny the attention her interest deserved. 

 

Clint walked into the living room and paused. There was some random girl sleeping on the couch. Sleeping on the couch where he sat every Saturday morning to indulge in his morning video game mayhem routine. That was his spot, she was in his spot. Seriously man, she was messing with his morning mojo. 

He looked around the room and looked around the kitchen then back at the couch and yeah, random girl was still there. She was curled around a blanket, face pressed into the cushion and obviously wasn’t somebodies fling because she’d be sleeping with them instead of on the couch. Clint walked over to her and stared at her face, eyes narrowed. He would glare until her subconscious felt threatened enough that she would wake up and move so he could sit in his spot. 

“Clint, stop glaring at her.” Clint looked towards the entry way as Bruce shuffled in to grab his morning coffee. Clint flaunted over to him.

“But Bruce,” he whined, “she’s in my spot.” 

“Then sit somewhere else.” Bruce mussed a hand through his bed head. 

“You don’t understand Bruce, that seat is ideal, the perfect spot, gifted to me through hours of sitting uncomfortably from seat to seat until Nirvana rained down glorious comfort in the form of…”

Bruce tuned him out and pressed the button on the coffee machine, listening to it start up. He took a mug out of the sink and rinsed it off, setting it next to the coffee machine before heading to the fridge and taking out some eggs. Bruce pulled out a pan and spatula and started cracking eggs into the pan. 

“How was your mission?” Bruce asked.

“And then it was decreed…oh it was good, uneventful and consisted of a lot of perching” Clint answered. Bruce hummed in acknowledgment. 

“So who’s the chick?” Clint jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Anny, our new Avengers P.A.” Bruce scrambled his eggs with the spatula. 

“We have a P.A.?”

“Yes, and no you can’t order her around to do stupid things.” Bruce glanced at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Just take the fun out of life why don’t you, I see how it is.” Clint pouted. 

“You’re insufferable Clint.” Bruce said plainly.

“So I’ve heard, many times, repeatedly.” Clint leaned against the counter. Bruce turned the stove off and scrapped the eggs onto a plate and sitting down at the table. 

“Where’s everyone else, I need to grace them with my amazing chiseled features.” Clint stroked a hand along his jaw.

“I’m obviously the most chiseled one here, you’re just fooling yourself.” Someone said from behind him. Clint was about to retort with something like ‘get your eyes checked Stark, I think you’re getting old’ before he remembered Tony didn’t have a girls voice.

“Good morning Anny.” Bruce said. Clint turned to see the couch stealer walk into the kitchen.

“Morning Bruce.” Anny yawned and headed for the coffee. She poured herself a cup and turned to face them. “You must be Clint.” She nodded to him in greeting. 

“The one and only.” Clint gestured to himself.

“Thank God for that. I fear for the sanity of the world if there were two of you.” Bruce said around his fork.

“You hurt me, Bruce. You hurt my right here.” Clint pointed at his chest, feigning sadness. Bruce rolled his eyes and Anny chuckled. “I’m leaving you now, and taking my company over to my games, at least they appreciate me.” Clint sauntered off, making sure he his body language looked mopey. Anny walked over to Bruce and topped off his coffee before sitting down across from him. 

“Tony let you borrow that shirt?” Bruce gestured towards her. Anny looked down at the baggy t-shirt that had a backside view of Captain America pasted on the front with the caption Captain Sexy-Pants.

“Yup. I wonder if Steve knows he has this.” Anny grinned. 

“Tony probably wears it around with the sole purpose of making sure Steve sees it.” Bruce chuckled. They sat comfortably at the table, listening to Clint’s maniacal laughter float through with an array of bullet sounds, enjoying their coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson comes in, Bruce gets a bit of relationship advice and Tony and Steve go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter threeeeeeee ^.^ in this chapter Anny meets Coulson, Bruce comes to the realization Natasha wants to go on a date, Anny talks Steve into asking Tony on a date, and Pepper makes a startling discovery. Sorry if some sections seem to go by too fast. Enjoy and leave comments if you wish!

It was a few weeks after Anny’s first overnighter at the tower and she came over every Saturday since to work in the lab with Tony. It seemed to be becoming a habit which Steve had no problem with. He liked Anny. 

Today was another Saturday and Steve felt like sketching and figured he’d go down to Tony’s shop to sketch and enjoy Tony and Anny’s company. 

Steve walked into the shop greeted with blaring music and a miniature fire in the corner of the room. Anny was panicking and ineffectively trying to stomp the fire out while Tony was flailing around yelling profanity as Dummy doused him with the entire contents of a fire extinguisher. Steve discarded his sketchbook onto a nearby surface and rushed over, gently moving Anny aside and pushing Tony out of the way, he pulled off his shirt and efficiently smothered the fire out with it. 

“Are you alright?” Steve turned to Anny and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah, that was just unexpected.” Anny leaned against a hand against a work station and let out a breath. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Steve squeezed her shoulder and bent over to pick up his shirt, frowning at it disappointed with its new pattern of burn marks. Anny looked past Steve’s shoulder to see Tony furiously trying to wipe his face off, Dummy was in a corner looking dejected. Tony finally got his eyes clear and looked up to see himself face to face with Steve’s fabulous shoulders. Steve was turned away from him; examining his shirt, so he didn’t see that Tony was now behind him and looking at Steve’s shoulders like he was starving and the shoulders were his next meal. Anny raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She had noticed (of course she noticed, who could not notice the looks Tony and Steve gave when the they thought the other wasn’t looking) but she hadn’t seen either of them try to start any form of relationship. Tony probably thought Steve only thought of him as a good friend and was content that he had that much. Steve probably thought Tony was out of his league, in a whole other world he’d never be able to reach. 

Maybe they just needed a little push, and maybe Anny should shove their faces together. 

Tony continued to ogle Steve’s back until Steve turned toward him and Tony stepped back. 

“Um thanks for the intervention.” Tony mumbled. Busying his hands over his face wiping it off and hiding any expression he might have that would suggest he had been fantasizing about touching other muscles. 

“No problem Tony, just don’t make it a habit, ok?” Steve took his shirt and started dabbing at Tony’s face with it. Tony reached up and grazed his hands over Steve’s before taking the shirt from him and finishing wiping himself off with it. 

“No promises.” Tony said, backing up more. 

“What happened anyway?” Steve asked, leaning against a bench crossing his arms. 

“Tony was being stupid.” Anny spoke.

“Hey, you had just as much fault here as I did.” Tony shot back.

“You’re the more experienced one here, I had no idea what was going on.” Anny defended. 

“I was telling you what to do, you weren’t listening!” Tony pointed at her.

“Like I could understand half of the maniac ramblings you were spouting!” 

“Whoa, okay.” Steve cut in, “Its fine I don’t need to know. I’m going to go get a new shirt when I come back I want you two to be happy with each other.” Steve turned and left, grabbing a new shirt then heading to the kitchen to grab some lunch for them. When he got back to the shop carrying sandwiches Tony and Anny were chatting animatedly over a computer screen completely at ease. Steve shook his head fondly at the two, handing them the sandwiches.

“Steve, marry me.” Anny looked at the gorgeous sandwich.

“You can’t, he’s taken.” Tony bit into his sandwich. 

“Oh he is, is he?” Anny asked. Steve looked at Tony confused.

“Yeah, America’s already called dibs on him.” Tony said.

“America the only one who’s called dibs on him?” Anny looked at Tony intently. 

“And probably hundreds of other swooning females out there. But anyway, point is, you can’t marry Steve, I won’t allow it.” Tony said with finality. 

“Fine, have it your way.” Anny rolled her eyes. 

“I always get my way.” Tony grinned.

Steve walked over to where he discarded his sketchbook earlier, sat down and began sketching. Tony and Anny got back to work and Steve watched them and sketched them, a picture of them together, a picture of just Anny, a picture of Tony then another of Tony, Tony’s arms Tony’s shoulders. Time passed by quicker than expected. Anny and Tony were busy working on circuitry, talking, bantering and sometimes arguing. Steve stared at his most recent picture he was sketching of Tony’s face, tracing the lines of his distinguished features. The curve of Tony’s mouth, the lines of his nose, the crinkles around his eyes when he was laughing. Steve smiled down at the picture then looked up at Tony. Tony was moving things around on his screens, his face lit up with ideas. He noticed Steve staring and flashed him a smile which made Steve’s heart skip a beat. 

“Good drawing, you’ve captured his likeness.” Pepper spoke behind him. Steve jolted in surprise and slapped his sketchbook closed.

“Thank you.” Steve glanced up at her, he hadn’t noticed her walk in, too distracted watching Tony. 

“Thought I’d come check on things.” Pepper nodded towards Tony and Anny. “It looks like everything is just fine though.”

“Just the usually stuff happening though I did put out a fire earlier this morning.” Steve told her.

“That’s not something that surprises me, sadly.” Pepper sighed. She set her purse down. “They seem to be getting along splendidly.” 

“Tony and Anny? Yeah, they’ve been down here almost all morning. It’s like watching a Tony and Tony Jr. comedy show.” Steve chuckled and Pepper smiled. Pepper watched Tony point out things to Anny, Anny frowning and pestering Tony when she didn’t understand something and Pepper pinched her brows together. She then really looked at Tony and Anny, watched them intently. It was just like watching Tony and Tony Jr. Anny never really acted like Tony when Pepper had seen her, of course Anny was completely professional when Pepper saw her because she was working. Anny sometimes said things or spoke in a way that reminded Pepper of Tony. But seeing them together in the shop, she wasn’t sure if Steve noticed this, but they were the same. They moved the same, their faces lit up the same way, their hands held tools the same way. All these little details came flooding to Pepper that she hadn’t realized before. Suddenly Pepper thought back a while ago to a picture she had seen only a few times. One of the rare pictures Tony had in his possession of his parents. Anny had Tony’s hair, his smile, and his attitude. 

But Anny looked like Maria.

Anny looked like Tony’s mother. 

Pepper leaned to the side and almost stumbled. 

“Are you ok?” Steve grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

“I’m fine, I just uh…” Pepper looked back over to Tony and Anny then picked up her purse. “I just remembered I have to take care of some things. Tell Tony I’ll stop by later.” Pepper gave Steve a warm smile and left the shop. Tony looked over in time to see Pepper disappear.

“Was that Pepper?” He asked Steve.

“Yeah, she has things to do but she’ll stop by later.” Steve responded.

“Mmk.” Tony returned back to his work. 

“I’m going to go get a snack.” Anny said, stretching and walking towards the door. She glanced briefly over her shoulder at Steve’s sketchbook, and seriously one of these guys needed to make a move already. Anny headed up to the kitchen and rummaged through a few cupboards before deciding on ramen. Anny filled up the tea kettle with water, put it on the stove and started unwrapping her ramen cup.

“Hello.” A voice said from right behind her. Anny yelled, spun around and threw her ramen at the speaker. The ramen proceeded to hit the opposing wall, not even close to hitting the target it was aimed at. A suited man looked down at the ramen remains then up at Anny.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, shifting and putting his hands in his pocket.

“No, that’s ok, sorry for…” Anny motioned to the ramen, looking relatively uncomfortable. 

“I’m Phil.” Phil said, walking up to her and holding out his hand.

“Anny.” She replied, shaking his hand. 

“So you’re the new P.A. then.” 

“Yep…” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Anny awkwardly turned around and grabbed another ramen cup from the cupboard. And Anny almost threw that one too when she heard a pained scream.

“My ramen!” Clint said from the kitchen entrance, dramatically throwing himself at the floor to cuddle around the ramen remains. 

“Don’t be such a child.” Phil said, staring down at him disapprovingly.

“Phil! Honey bunch! Googley-bear!” Clint looked up at him, seeming to just realize Phil was in the room. Immediately forgetting about the mess on the floor, Clint jumped up and draped himself over Phil’s shoulders. “What brings you here, my cumbercookie?” Clint said into Phil’s ear, and then proceeded to slouch over coughing as Phil elbowed him in his solar plexus. “You show your love in horrible ways.” Clint grinned at Phil, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I figured since its Saturday I’d see if you wanted to do something.” Phil looked at Clint, fondness hinting at his features. Clint stared at him wide eyed.

“Really? You came all the way here and I didn’t have to do anything to drag you out of that office of yours just to hang out with me?” Clint reached up and grabbed the edges of Phil’s coat. “You really do love me!” Clint said gleefully. 

“Was there ever any doubt? And stop being so dramatic.” Phil turned out of Clint’s grasp and headed towards the living room. 

“Not a doubt in the world, dear!” Clint hopped up and followed him out. Anny watched them settle on the couch as Clint started up a game explaining it to Phil and trying to coax him into playing. 

“Well, groovy.” Anny quirked a smile at the couple. She bent over and picked up the ramen remains off the floor and threw it away. Anny sat down at the counter with her second ramen cup and poked at it with her fork. She was halfway through with it when Bruce walked into the living room and stopped next to the couch where the couple was. 

“Zombies?” Bruce asked.

“Yep the best kind.” Clint answered. “Wanna play?”

“Maybe next time. Actually Phil, when’s Natasha coming back?” Bruce asked.

“In the next few days probably.” Phil told him. “Why.”

“Well,” Bruce pulled a small knife out of his back pocket. “She left this in my lab and I don’t know if I should just hang on to it or risk entering her room and leave it there.” Bruce held out the black blade. Instantly Clint had his game paused, and both he and Phil were looking at Bruce with bewilderment. 

“She left her knife in your lab…” Phil started.

“On purpose?” Clint finished. 

“Um, yes?” Bruce looked utterly confused.

“Dude she totes likes you!” Clint exclaimed.

“You should ask her on a date.” Phil added.

“A really nice date, with roses and shit.” Clint pointed at him.

“Not too fancy, not Stark fancy, but fancy enough.” Phil nodded. 

“Whoa, ok, what are you two talking about?” Bruce interrupted them.

“Bruce, let me explain this to you.” Clint moved to face him directly. “Natasha never leaves her knives. The only reason she would leave one with you is because she wants you to bring it back to her, ask her on a date, have a wonderful time and then enter into a relationship what will no doubt include kinky bondage.” Clint pointed at him matter of factly. 

“Err…are you sure?” Bruce asked doubtful. 

“Bruce, she wants you.” Phil assured. 

“Oh, well, ok.” Bruce looked at the knife contemplatively. “Ok, good.” Bruce looked back at Clint and Phil. “Where should I take her?”

“I know, I know!” Clint waved his hand around, Phil slapped it down.

“You don’t know. Bruce lets grab a tablet and have a conversation about possible dining options.” Phil stood up expectantly. 

“I left mine in my lab.” Bruce pointed to the hallway. 

“Lead the way.” Phil gestured to him and the turned and left, Phil beginning to explain some of Natasha’s likes. Clint watched them go and started pouting.

“You’re boyfriend left you for another man.” Anny said as she came up next to him. 

“He’s an adorable, ungrateful little lady bug.” Clint sprawled himself out on the couch. “He said he came here to see me, and what does he do? Choose Bruce instead.” Clint complained. Anny perched herself on the edge of the couch and patted Clint’s head sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry dear.” She told him.

“It’s ok. He’ll make up for it with sex later.” Clint grinned up at her.

“Maybe you should tie him up.” Anny suggested.

“He definitely likes that.” Clint snickered. Anny smiled to herself then got a thought.

“Speaking of getting laid…” She started. Clint perked up.

“You need some sexy agent loving? I know a few studly guys.” He suggested.

“I’ll take you up on that later, but right now I’m talking about Steve and Tony.” Anny told him.

“Ooh I know.” Clint drawled out. “Those two seriously have to start something. All this lovey dovey cuteness floating around with no end result is driving me insane.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Neither of them have made a move though. I’m thinking I should tell them straight up they need to date.” Anny said. 

“Sometimes bluntness is the right answer.” Clint agreed.

“What would be the best way to go about it?” Anny asked.

“Probably start with Steve; he seems more inclined to actually take action in the feelings category.” Clint responded. “You should talk to him today, get the ball rolling.”

“Not a bad idea.”

“Then maybe all this sexual tension will finally go away.” 

“Oh Clint, Clint. You know what would be great?” Clint looked at her curious and Anny whispered into his ear. Clint started laughing maniacally and sat up. 

“I will so go find some of those and gift it to Tony and Steve.” Clint jumped off the couch. “I’m going to go right now, this’ll be great. Get those two to go on a date.” Clint pointed at her and headed off. 

“Roger that boss!” Anny called after him. She slid off the couch and started walking to the elevator. 

“Hey JARVIS, where’s Steve right now?” Anny asked.

“Captain Rogers is currently in the gym.” The A.I. replied and Anny selected the gym floor on the elevator. After a few minutes the doors opened and Anny stepped into the gym. Steve was at his punching bag wrapping up his hands, sketchbook resting on a chair. Anny picked it up, sat down on the chair and placed the book in her lap. 

“Hey there.” Steve smiled at her. 

“Howdy Steve.” Steve finished wrapping his hands and tossed the remaining tape onto the ground, sitting down on the floor in front of Anny. “Steve can I be blunt with you?” she asked.

“Sure.” 

“You really need to ask Tony out on a date.” Anny said. Steve opened his mouth, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“What are you- I don’t- he doesn’t even…” Steve sputtered. 

“Steve please,” Anny held up a hand to silence him. “I know you like him, everyone here knows you like him. The only one who doesn’t know is Tony and you need to tell him.” Anny told him. 

“But what if he says no?” Steve looked at her, eyebrows drawn up a bit.

“Trust me Steve, he won’t say no. He may not be direct in saying yes, but you know how to decipher Tony talk.” Anny smiled encouragingly at him. Steve hummed in acknowledgement and smiled softly.

“A date would be nice.” He said. 

“Maybe on the second one you can show him some of your drawings.” Anny patted the sketchbook. 

“You think there will be a second one?” Steve asked. 

“I think the dates will be endless.” 

Steve gave a small smile, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

“He’s really great. Smart, kind and thoughtful even though he doesn’t admit it. He irks me more often than not but I still like him.” Steve told her.

“He is great.” Anny agreed. “And he couldn’t ask for anyone better than you. You two are like puzzle pieces that shouldn’t match but somehow slide together perfectly.” Steve chuckled at that.

“Sounds about right.”

Anny stood up and handed him his sketchbook. 

“Ask him out.” Anny ruffled Steve’s hair. “The sooner the better Rogers.” Steve laughed.

“I’ll get on it.” Steve assured her.

“You better.” Anny grinned at him. “That’s all I had to say, I’ve got work stuff I still have to do so I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” She headed towards the elevator. 

“Thanks Anny.” Steve called after her. Anny entered the elevator, waved at Steve and pressed the button for Tony’s work shop. 

Anny exited the elevator and entered Tony’s shop. She found him exactly where she left him. Anny walked over and stood behind Tony, reached out a hand and started poking him in that back. She poked for a few seconds than gave it more force and Tony finally twitched, turning around to face her.

“What.” Tony asked annoyed. 

“Would you say yes if Steve asked you on a date?” She asked. Tony just stared at her then turned back to is work. 

“Tony I’m serious.” Anny moved in front of him. 

“The only reason he’d ask me on a date was if he was joking or dared to do it.” Tony said bitterly. 

“Tony don’t sell yourself short.” Anny looked at him sternly. “Steve likes you more than you think he does. You’re a great guy.” 

“I don’t hear that often.” Tony snorted. 

“Please, everyone here thinks you’re great. You’re the only one who thinks lesser of yourself than you deserve.” 

“There are people who’d disagree with you about that.” Tony said flatly. 

“None of the people who actually matter.” Anny crossed her arms and glared at him. Tony glared back, intent on winning this time but apparently Anny never needed to blink so he lost, again. 

“He’d still never ask me on a date.” Tony sighed.

“You don’t know that.” 

“Fine, if I get asked out on a date by Steve Glorious Rogers I’ll say yes. I’ll be super happy in the inside and probably try to ruin it by being overly chatty and self-deprecating. Happy?” Tony finally gave in.

“Yep, I just wanted to make sure you’d turn down the opportunity.” Anny said cheerily. “That’s all I came down here for.” 

“Are you leaving?” Tony asked.

“Yeah I’ve got other stuff to do for Pepper before the weekends over, so I’m headed out.” Anny patted Tony on his shoulder. “I’ll see you Monday.”

Tony watched her go then turned back to his work. Saturday blurred into Sunday without Tony noticing. Steve walked into Tony’s workshop around 5 p.m. looking rather nice and dolled up. Tony glanced over Steve’s getup and concluded he must be going on a date. 

“Hot date tonight?” Tony asked. Steve walked over to Tony, rubbing the back of his neck and would you look at how adorable this six foot muscle man was. 

“I hope so.” Steve replied putting his hands in his pockets. 

“You hope so? Is this like a blind date or something?” Tony watched Steve’s eyes flick over him then at the wall then back at Tony. Those ridiculous good looking freaking blue eyes.

“No I just haven’t asked them yet.” Steve smiled lightly. Oh and now Steve’s cheeks were turning pink and Tony had the urge to just reach out and pinch both of them. 

“So what are you doing down here then? Do you need advice on how to ask someone out?” Tony fiddled with the pencil he was holding. 

“No Tony, I don’t need advice. I know how to ask someone on a date.” Steve rolled his eyes at him.

“Then why are you down here?” Tony was genuinely confused. 

“Because the person I want to ask on a date is down here.” Steve told him. Tony stared at him with a small frown.

“I don’t get it. Are you talking about one of my robots? Because that’d be kind of weird.” And probably awkward, Tony thought. And would, like, really suck. Tony would hate to have to walk into his workshop only to find Steve all swooning over Dummy. 

“For heaven’s sake Tony, stop being so oblivious and just answer my question.” Steve said exasperatedly. 

“Did you actually ask a question? Cuz I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s been asking all the questions.”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Steve asked.

“Uh…wait what?” Tony stared at Steve with wide eyes.

“Go on a date with me Tony, tonight.” Steve said again.

“Now when you say date, do you mean like date date…?” Tony managed to get out, completely distracted with the way the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be morphing into giant pterodactyls that threatened to pierce his heart and bleed fluffy pink hearts and rainbows everywhere. 

“Yes, date as in you and me go out for dinner maybe walk around a little bit then make a habit out of going on dates that will lead us into having an actual relationship.” Steve explained to him. Tony reached up and pinched his arm.

“Owe yep definitely awake.” Tony mumbled to himself.

“Tony.”

“Right yeah date. Yes let’s go, do that definitely sounds great err…I’ll just go take a shower?” Tony babbled and Steve smiled at him fondly. 

“You do that. I’ll meet you upstairs.” Steve leaned over and gently pecked a kiss onto Tony’s cheek and sauntered out. Tony stared at nothing for a few seconds, raised a hand to touch the cheek Steve kissed then almost tripped on himself rushing out of his shop and towards his room. 

 

On his first date with Steve, Tony found himself in a classic burger joint, perfect amount of activity not to be noticed but still cozy. They seated themselves in a booth, and a waitress walked over to get their drink orders. Steve pulled out the menus from the holder on the table and handed one to Tony. Tony glanced over his quickly then set it down, crossed his fingers in front of him on the table and stared at Steve. Steve flipped through the menu picking out a few good options, glanced briefly over at Tony then looked up again when he realized Tony was staring at him with a frown. 

“Is there something wrong?” Steve asked worriedly. 

“No this is all very nice, but seriously Steve, why’d you ask me on a date?” Tony asked him sternly. Steve set down his menu.

“I like you, Tony. I thought that was clear when I kissed you.” Steve quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning when Tony cleared his throat nervously. 

“I was kinda thinking I might have just made that part up through wishful thinking.” Tony muttered. 

“Glad to know that’s part of your wishful thinking.” 

“If only you knew…” Tony mumbled to himself.

“What else is there?” Steve leaned towards him over the table. 

“If you knew everything I think about that resides in the category of Steven Rogers I think your pure virginal brain might explode.” Tony replied to him. 

“And if you knew everything I’ve imagined regarding Tony Egoist Stark, your brain might short circuit.” Steve said suggestively, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Steve leaned back as their waitress brought them some glasses of water and took their order, Steve listing off his items with ease as Tony could barely manage out the words. He was staring at Steve trying to process the fact that Steve just admitted to having dirty thoughts and running his freaking tongue over that plush bottom lip of his hinting at naughty suggestions. 

“Can we just skip the whole dinner thing and go fool around in the backseat of my car?” Tony asked.

“I’m going to court you properly, Tony. No hanky panky until the third date.” Steve said seriously.

“I can’t believe you just said hanky panky.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Fine then. What can we do on the first date that follows your courting guidelines?”

“Kiss.” Steve replied.

“I can do kissing.” Tony said eagerly.

“Only simple kisses though, french kissing falls under hanky panky.” Steve said mater of factly. Tony looked at him incredulously. 

“Are you for real.” Tony kept staring at him and Steve laughed. Tony narrowed his eyes. “I see what you’re doing. You’re taking this as slow as you can not to be courteous but just to watch me squirm with anticipation.” He accused Steve.

“And people say we don’t understand each other at all.” Steve grinned. 

“You are so evil.” Tony complained. “Be glad I like you so much.” At that Steve’s smile turned soft. He looked at Tony with an expression that made Tony’s horrible pterodactyls beat their wings in a frenzy.

“I like you Tony, I really do. A lot.” Steve said softly. Tony swallowed and fidgeted.

“I don’t see why.” He said. Steve reached over and grabbed one of Tony’s hands.

“I like everything about you. You’re the greatest person I know and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Steve said genuinely. 

“Keep talking and all you’ll do is boost my ego.” Tony said trying for joking but his voice ended up sounding small. Steve smiled at him and rubbed a thumb over Tony’s fingers. “I like you too Steve. A lot.”

Steve beamed at him, leaning fully over the table and placing an earnest kiss on Tony’s lips. Steve leaned back, laughing at Tony’s flustered expression as the waitress brought them their food. 

 

Clint was hiding in the rafters, certainly not waiting for Steve and Tony to get back from their date. Nope not at all, he was just minding his own business. 

Probably. 

Or maybe not. 

Really, who wouldn’t want to spy on Captain America and Iron Man’s first (maybe, Clint estimated there was a 55% chance they kissed while on the date) kiss postdate?

Clint did so he was going to.

The elevator doors opened and Steve and Tony walked into the living room area. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Steve suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why not.” Tony replied, equally smiling and reaching a hand out to touch Steve’s. Steve grinned even wider, if that were possible, and threaded his fingers through Tony’s.

“Next time we should go to the movies.” Steve said.

“So there’ll be a next time?” Tony looked up at him.

“Of course.” Steve said softly, bringing a hand to Tony’s face, gently cupping it. Steve gently placed a kiss on Tony’s lips then his cheek.

“And definitely more kissing.” Steve pulled Tony towards the couch.

“I’m so down with that.” Tony followed him. They settled into the couch and had JARVIS pull up a movie, Steve wrapping his arm around Tony and Tony snuggling in.

It was all so cute Clint thought he might throw up. 

So he snapped a picture to send along to Anny and Natasha and Bruce and Pepper and just basically everyone. After the pictures were sent off Clint crawled back towards his room where his boyfriend was waiting for him, snickering to himself about the presents he left of Tony and Steve’s beds per Anny’s suggestion. 

On the foot of Steve’s bed set in a neat and tidy display was a hundred pack of red and gold Iron Man theme condoms and strawberry flavored lube with a note that read ‘for when the time is right and there’s magic floating through the night’ in Clint’s handwriting. When Steve walked into his room later that night and saw the display, he put his head in his hands embarrassed, cursed Clint, placed the presents in his bedside drawer, and threw away the note. 

When Tony finally meandered his way into his room he found on his bed in a display that suggested to person just threw it there without thought, he found red white and blue colored fluffy handcuffs with a matching box of condoms. His note simply read ‘Steve’s are XL, can you handle it? LOL’.

Tony shredded the note, chucked the box onto his nightstand and fiddled with the cuffs. He wondered after which date it would be acceptable to put them to use.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally figures out he has a kid. HUZZAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it's been a long time since I updated! But here's the next chapter you lovely readers, only one more chapter and perhaps and epilogue after this. Here you go, enjoy!

Pepper looked at her web search with indecision. She was fairly certain her suspicion was correct but felt she needed solid proof to be sure. 

‘What do you need to do a paternity test’ her Google search read. Browsing through Pepper thought she could easily get a hair sample from both Tony and Anny and send it in. But maybe she just shouldn’t bother. Who knew how Tony would react if he found out he had a kid considering his own childhood. And Anny probably wouldn’t want to know who her father was if there was a chance the father wouldn’t want to acknowledge her as his kid. Pepper certainly wouldn’t be able to just ignore it if the paternity test came back positive. 

Sighing, Pepper closed out of the window and pushed away from her desk to look out her office window. She should let it go and not think about it. If Tony was half the genius he claimed to be he would have to figure it out sooner or later, the similarities were just too obvious. There were too many uncertain scenarios that could happen if Tony found out he had a child, and if he did find out he should be the one to put the pieces together. 

Pepper rubbed her temples briefly before standing up and heading out of her office. Her receptionist was busy with something at her desk, and Pepper looked at the chair and table Anny was working at. 

“Where’d Anny go?” Pepper asked.

“I think she just went to the bathroom.” The receptionist replied. Pepper nodded and took a step before she glanced back at the table. Sitting on top of Anny’s tablet was a hair tie, a few strings of hair tangled in the band. Pepper stared at it silently arguing with herself before snatching up the hair tie and strutting off to go pull some hair from Tony’s head. 

 

"If I get hit in the face with a pop tart again, someone is going to get hurt." Anny said as she walked into the living room of the tower. Clint and Thor were on opposing sides of the room; Clint was throwing pop tarts in the air in various directions while Thor ran around catching them all in his mouth. 

"No worries my lady, I am greatly skilled in this game of fetching!" Thor said as he was lunging through the air sideways. Anny had finally met Thor a few days ago and had been enthralled by his billowy red cape, which she had used to hide under when Tony was demanding who it was that blew up his new pristine blender. (It was an accident, the blender had a red button and Anny pressed the red button. You never press the red button.)

"Busy day?" Clint asked as he started opening up a new box. 

"Very busy. It's always busy but everything gets more hectic after you guys save the day." Anny replied as she dodged a pop tart and collapsed onto the couch.

"We're totally worth the paperwork though."

"In your dreams, you pigeon." Anny said dryly.

“You wound me and my fragile heart!” Clint called out. He walked over to the edge of the couch and leaning over it, fell ungracefully into Anny’s lap.

“Oh my god you’re heavy.” Anny pushed at Clint trying to get him off, eventually succeeding and Clint made a satisfying thunk as he fell to the ground. 

“I shall always prevail!” Anny cheered triumphantly, throwing her hands up only to make a surprised squeal as Clint grabbed her legs and dragged her down with him. 

“Are we wrestling now? I like this game!” Thor exclaimed as he scooped up Clint and Anny into an inescapable hug. After that all that could be heard from the tower was Clint screaming, Anny yelling and Thor laughing. 

Later that night Tony came home to see Clint pinned to the floor by Thor sitting on him. They were fast asleep, Thor’s head resting on the seat of the couch. Anny sat on the floor beside them, one of her legs trapped between Thor’s butt and Clint’s back. Anny was watching T.V. and waved at Tony as he entered the room.

“Aloha.” She said cheerily. 

“Wrestling match?” Tony replied.

“Yep. Thor won.”

“I can see that.” Tony walked over to her and sat down on the couch, loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. 

“How was the meeting?” Anny asked.

“Boring, long, full of morons, the usual.” Tony replied blandly. 

“Mm.” Anny hummed in acknowledgement. She then looked up at him with a grin. “How was the daate?” she drawled out. Tony rolled his eyes at her but his mouth twitched with a small smile.

“It was fine and that’s all the details you are getting.” Tony pointed a finger at her with finality. 

“Did you get a good morning kiss?” Anny asked eagerly, staring him down with big eyes.

“No comment.” Tony crossed his arms and stared intently at the T.V. screen.

“That mean yes! Awwee!” Anny squealed and Tony flicked her head.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, Anny giggled.

“Now you guys can settle down in a nice white picket fence mansion and have a mob of adorable adopted kids to herd around.” Anny said, staring off into the distance picturing the whole scene.

“Probably not, who knows how kids would end up if they had me as a father.” Tony said, his mode suddenly turning bitter. Anny stared at him for a moment, catching onto the change. She contemplated asking but decided against it and instead rested her head against Tony’s knee. 

“I’m glad you had a good date, Tony.” Anny said after a moment. 

“…Me too.” He replied. They both stared at the T.V. in silence, slowly engrossing themselves in it. 

“Hey Tony?” Anny said after a while. 

“What.” 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d be a great dad.” She told him. Tony reached a hand out and patted her head.

“Thanks.” 

 

The next day Pepper sat at her desk looking at a sheet of DNA testing results. She had gotten the needed hair from Tony and Anny and sent it in with clear instructions that it needed to be done as soon as possible. Staring at the results now, Pepper knew she had been right, it was a match. Tony had a daughter; a twenty year old daughter that he saw almost every day yet was so oblivious to question why there were so many similarities between them. Pepper set the paper down on her desk and closed her eyes, leaning back on her chair. She had to tell Anny and Tony, somehow. The both deserved to know. How they were going to handle it was another matter. Pepper stood up and smoothed down her skirt, she could figure out how to tell them later, after her meeting. 

 

Tony was being driven through town. He was tapping his fingers on the window ledge humming a song to himself, staring down at his phone. He glanced up briefly as the car slowly rolled to a stop for a red light, people watching the individuals who were meandering around the stores. A head of brown hair caught his attention and he stared at it until the person turned around. Anny was standing outside a shop holding a coffee and doing something on her phone. Tony considered rolling down his window and calling out to her when an older woman appeared. Tony watched as Anny and the woman smiled and hugged, the older woman then kissed Anny on the cheek and Tony concluded they must be related. The woman had blond hair, was a bit shorter than Anny and Tony swore she looked familiar. He continued to stare as the car started moving forward again, something bugging him about the whole scene. Tony decided he needed to investigate into the identity of Anny’s company. 

 

“So what’s it like working at Stark Industries?” Anny’s mom asked her. They were at a little coffee shop sitting on the patio; Anny had met up with her mom for lunch. 

“I’m busy every day but it’s so fun. Pepper gives me a lot to do but most of the work comes from the Avengers, they’re a rowdy bunch but nice. And Tony has been very accommodating.” Anny explained. 

At her last sentence Anny’s mom froze and looked at her daughter.

“Tony?” she asked. Anny poked her fork at her salad nonchalantly and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been working with him and the others mostly, Pepper put me in charge of all their paperwork.” Anny elaborated.

“Tony as in Tony Stark, Anthony Stark?” Her mom questioned. Anny looked at her.

“Yes that is his name; say it too much you might wear it out.” Anny teased; her mom rolled her eyes at her. 

“How has that been…has anything come up?” Her mom questioned, a little hesitantly.

“Like what?” Anny furrowed her brows, confused.

“Anything has he or anyone noticed…or have you noticed anything important?”

“Mom I have positively no idea what you are talking about.” Anny stated. She stared at her mom for a few moments, her mom seemed to be mulling over something in her head.

“Anny…” she started. “There’s something I probably should have told you years ago.” At that moment Anny’s phone buzzed with a new message from Pepper.

“Shoot.” Anny frowned reading the text. “Sorry mom but I’ve got to go. I’ll see you after work though?” Anny asked as she stood up and gathered her things.

“Sure, we have to talk anyway.” Her mom stood up and gave her a hug. 

“See you later!” Anny called out as she hurried down the side walk. Anny’s mom watched her go, contemplating the best way to tell Anny about her father.

 

Anny rushed into Pepper’s office to grab the requested documents Pepper had wanted. She skimmed briefly over the couple piles of paper before finding the correct folder. Anny picked it up and turned, the top of her hand running into another stack which caused it to topple to the floor.

“Son of a flying fudge monkey.” Anny politely cursed. She set down her stack and tried to gather up the papers in the correct order. After they were semi neatly stacked Anny placed them back onto Pepper’s desk and turned to grab her stack when a word caught her eye. The paper on top of the stack drew her attention and she picked it up to read it. 

“What is Pepper doing with a paternity test…” Anny asked herself. She glanced over it and put it down. "No Anny, it's impolite to go through someone’s personal things." She told herself, but didn't move. 

After much internal deliberation Anny picked up the paper again. She skimmed over the paper and down to the names. Anthony E. Stark and Anthina Bryn, paternity match.

Anny stared at the paper with wide eyes and a furrowed brow, completely shocked. She had never even thought about the possibly of Tony being her father. She didn’t even see what similarities Pepper might have saw that would have urged her to do a test in the first place. Anny continued to stare at the paper until her phone buzzed with an irritated message from Pepper wondering why Anny wasn’t in the conference room with her requested files. 

Anny put the paper back, and then decided to put it at the bottom of the stack in case someone with snooping tendencies (that wasn’t her) decided to sneak in. Anny would ask Pepper about it after the meeting. 

Unfortunately their talk was to be delayed since a disgruntled ex-girlfriend of one Tony Stark decided to become a super villain and burst through Pepper’s office window demanding for a hostage. 

 

Tony was in his shop fiddling with some upgrades to the new line of Starkpads when the image of a blond woman appeared on his screen.

“I have obtained the identity of Miss Anny’s companion, her name is Linda Bryn. She is Anny’s mother.” JARVIS told him. Tony stared at the picture of Linda.

“Huh, ok. Do I know her from anywhere else? Something about this is bugging me..” Tony pondered. 

“It appears she was at an art fundraiser you attended 21 years ago.” JARVIS supplied. 

“Hmmm..” Tony scratched his head with the pencil he was holding and thought back to that event. 21 years was a long time but he thought he remembered her, she was wearing a blue sequined dress..she had nice cleavage that was showing..she hadn’t necessarily been flirty but showed an interest. 

“Aha! I remember, I flirted with her but she kept turning me down even though I’m sure she was interested.” 

“I’m sure it was a fluke, all woman are interested in you sir.” JARVIS said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment even though I’m sure that was sarcasm I heard from you. But I eventually got her; we had a grand old time in the back of my car. Though after that she got kind of annoying, kept pestering me about doing a paternity test. I had enough of those claims already; I didn’t need another blond claiming I was the father of their child.” Tony rambled on. Tony looked back over to his upgrades, preparing to start tinkering with it again.

“Sir..” JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

“What JARVIS, it’s not like you to sound hesitant.” Tony paused. 

“I would suggest you think over your last statement and compare what you know about Anny to yourself.”

“What? What’re you talking about JARVIS.” Tony stared at his screen as JARVIS pulled up a picture of Anny and a picture of him and started listing off similarities. 

Smart. Technologically inclined. Fixit personalities. Sarcastic. Easily teased by friends and family.

“Heeeeyyyyyyyyy” Tony complained at the last one. 

Physical characteristic 62% similarity. Facial similarity 42%.

JARVIS then pulled up a picture of Tony’s mother next to the photo of Anny.

Anny and Maria facial similarity 82%.

“And I also feel I should point out that Anny said she was name after her father. Anthina and Anthony have only a two letter difference.” JARVIS supplied.

Tony stared at the list, then at the pictures, then back at the list, eyes slowly widening, then did some math about dates and birthdays, paused his thought process, started thinking again, rubbed his eyes, glared at the screens then started widening his eyes again before finally exclaiming.

“OHMYGAWDIMIGHTHAVEADAUGHTERWHATTHEFUCK.”

And then the Avengers alarm sounded and Tony had to get his brain to start working again so he could save the world.

“Dammit, perfect timing villain. Whoever you are I’m going to kill you for interrupting this very important brain process I was having.” Tony grumbled as he put on his suit. “What’s the situation look like JARVIS.”

“A female villain with an army of bees, sir.”

“An army of bee…what?! Why bees?”

“I don’t know sir, but it also appears this villain is an ex-girlfriend from a few years ago.”

“Great. I find out I might have a kid and get to battle and ex all in one day. Marvelous. And if I hear one peep about you saying my relationship skills might need tweaking if I can create a super villain out of and ex-girlfriend I will stab you in your stupid hard drive.” Tony grumbled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sir…” 

Tony chose to ignore JARVIS’s tone of voice and flew off to kill some giant bees. 

 

“Tony, next time maybe you should consider keeping it in your pants.” Clint said. Tony’s ex-girlfriend had brought with her a hoard of dog sized bees that flew around angrily and shot lasers from their eyes. (Clint had no idea where these villains came up with the ideas for their minions. Each one was weirder than the last.)

“I don’t try to have maniac ex-girlfriends, sometimes they just kind of happen.” Tony replied, “And besides, the next time I whip it out it’ll be for a certain blond bombshell with a red white and blue popsicle.” 

“Silence on the coms guys…” Steve’s voice sounded through their earpieces, sounding slightly bashful. Tony smirked.

“Yes Dear.”

"If you guys start acting all lovely dovey on the coms I'm going to shoot both of you.." Clint said. Tony was about to retort back with an even cuter nickname when Natasha chimed in.

"Seconded." She said.

"....Understood. I'd rather not have a knife to the groin, thank you very much. I shall try to refrain from the cutesy nicknames." Tony replied.

"Try not to burst a blood vessel from trying too hard." Steve said.

"Hey! You're supposed to love me not side with the deadly spy twins. I thought we had something, but here you go snarking away while you should be fighting off these ridiculous giant bees. Seriously, where do villains get the ideas for their minions?" Tony chattered away.

"That's what I was just thinking!" Clint exclaimed. "Original sure, but is it practical?"

“I hate to interrupt,” Coulson interrupted, “but you’re ex-girlfriend just broke through the window of Pepper’s office.” 

“Dammit!” Tony cursed. He hoped Pepper wasn’t in there and was safe at a stupid board meeting. He blasted away a few bees that were in his path of flight and headed towards the building. It was ten blocks away from where the fight was happening, Tony would get there in no time but a swarm of bees chased him and surrounded him. The other Avengers were totally occupied with their own swarm of bees, there being a never ending amount of them, and a few minutes passed before Tony was able to get rid of his barrier. By the time he got to the building Pepper’s office was a mess with glass and paper’s everywhere, but it was empty. Tony landed and flipped up his face plate just as Pepper burst into the room.

“Oh my goodness!” Pepper exclaimed as she surveyed the room. Tony hurried over to her.

“Pepper, Pep, are you alright?” He asked.

“Tony, is Pepper ok?” Steve asked through the coms.

“I’m fine, I was in a board meeting, but-“ Pepper started, but Tony cut her off.

“Pepper’s fine Cap.” Tony placed his hands on Pepper’s shoulders. “Jesus Pep, you can’t just burst into a room that might have a bad guy in it, even if it is your office!”

“Tony I know that!” Pepper snapped. “I’m not stupid! I ran in her because I told Anny to get some files for me and she hadn’t returned yet and I thought she might still be in here. And Tony if she was taken you have to get her back because she’s your-“ Pepper broke off.

Tony looked at her for a minute.

“She’s my kid, isn’t she.” He stated.

“Yes. I did a paternity test with some hair I got from both of you.” Pepper confessed, Tony cursed under his breath.

“Umm…this situation just took a turn to the unexpected…” Clint chimed in, hearing everything that was picked up by Tony’s com.

“Clint, shut up.” Natasha warned. Tony ignored them and pulled up the security feed for the office. Sure enough there was Anny sorting through piles of paper on Pepper’s desk, as she was just about to walk out of the room the window shattered and Tony’s stupid red headed ex-girlfriend sauntered in, bee wings on her back which apparently enabled her to fly. Tony watched as the bee lady walked towards Anny who had stumbled to the ground and was clutching at her left hand which had a bleeding cut from a wayward glass shard. They were talking but the audio kept cutting in an out.

“JARVIS get this audio fixed.” Tony shut off the feed and snapped his face plate back down.

“Working on it sir.” JARVIS answered. Tony turned to Pepper.

“Get someplace safe in case bee lady comes back.” Tony started walking to the window.

“Tony…” Pepper called after him and he paused.

“I know, Pep. It’s a lot to take in, and who knows if I’d be a good father or not, if I decide to take that role in her life.” He sighed. “But regardless of what decision I make, I’ll get her back safely.”

“Ok, Tony.” Pepper said softly.

“Avengers, when you’re done dealing with the laser bees, meet back at the tower. We need to go over the footage as soon as JARVIS fixes the audio and figure out where bee lady took Anny.” Tony said into the com, and with that he fired up his repulsors and exited the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, last chapter! Very sorry it took so long to post, I'm shocked at how fast time passed by since the last chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy <3
> 
> Depending, there might be an epilogue, we'll see how this chapter goes.

Not soon after the crazy bee women brought her to her base and tied her down to a chair, Anny had started hearing the muffled sounds of battle. She assumed the Avengers hadn't been that far behind her, probably following the excessive swarms of bees that followed crazy bee lady around.

"So I gotta ask," Anny started, "Why bees man."

"Isn't it obvious," Bee lady responded haughtily, "It's because I'm a queen, a queen that needs countless loyal worshipers." She looked at Anny disdainfully and flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically. 

"Riiiight." 

"Hmph, leave it to a commoner to not recognize majesty when presented with it." Bee lady said in mock pity as a small swarm of bees circled her head in what Anny assumed was an attempt to seem crownly. 

"Oh mah god, how extra." Anny mumbled to herself.

"Tony will come for me and finally all his attention will be on me again, where it should be." Bee lady said dreamily.

"Pretty sure he's only coming here to rescue me. He'll probably only pay enough attention to kick you into next week." 

"How dare you." Bee lady turned angrily to her, "I'll show you what happens to common girls who back talk me." Bee lady strided towards Anny, as more bees started swarming around her.

"....well darn."

 

* * *

 

"I saw again, why's it gotta be bees man." Clint shot an explosive arrow into a swarm of bees and watched them explode with satisfaction. "Couldn't she have used something bigger and easier to hit." 

"At least them being in swarms makes them easier to deal with," Natasha replied. "Don't get defeated by the bees Clint."

"If you let bees get the best of you, I'll never let you live it down." Tony added.

"Ugg fine, I'll be better than the bees." Clint shot another arrow into a swarm while simultaneously trying to bat at one that was continuously buzzing around his head. "But seriously, how did it get past your attention that your new P.A. was your very own spawn dude."

"If you actually think about it, it was pretty obvious." Natasha added.

"I really don't want to hear about how it was obvious to everyone but me.." Tony replied.

"Come on guys, let's just focus on getting Anny to safety." Steve interrupted. "Chatter to a minimum. 

"Thanks Steve." Tony told him on a private channel. 

"Of course, Tony." Steve replied fondly to him, "We'll get her back, don't worry."

Tony sighed internally. Finding out he had a fully grown child and to have that kid injured and abducted by a crazy ex in the span of an hour could really stress a guy out. Not to mention trying to figure out what he was going to do about that fact once they were all back in the safety of the tower. 

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted his thoughts, "I believe I have located the room in which Anny is being held captive."

"Thanks J," Tony responded, checking out the layout Jarvis supplied with him, "Let's go get her Cap." 

Steve and Tony worked their way through the building while the other avengers continued their fight outside. They reached the room that Jarvis pointed and Tony blasted the door open. 

Anny was slumped in a chair and the bee lady was standing over her, a swarm buzzing angrily around them.

"Tony!" The bee lady exclaimed as Anny looked up. Her hair was disheveled and Tony could see she had a split lip and a bruise steadily forming around her eye.

"You came for me." Bee lady said reverently as she took a step toward him.

"Sorry lady, but I came for my kid." Tony held out his hand and blasted her directly in the chest. She hit the wall and Tony hurried over to Anny.

"Get her out of here," Steve told him as he entered the room, heading towards the bee lady as she slowly got back up onto her feet, "We'll handle the rest here, get her to the tower."

"On it." Tony got Anny out of her restraints and hoisted her up into his arms. Anny wrapped her arms around the armors shoulders and once Tony knew she was secure he took off. As they were exiting the building, Anny turned her head into the neck of the armor, holding on tighter.

"Thanks for coming for me."

Tony hesitated before he replied, trying to figure out the sudden surge of random emotion.

"Of course kid." 

 

* * *

 

Anny opened her eyes to find Natasha staring down at her intently. Groaning a little she shifted and looked around. She was in the common room of the tower, propped up on the couch. She sat up a little more, wincing slightly as she pressed her weight down on her injured hand, noting the neat bandage work when she looked at it.

"How are you feeling." Natasha asked her.

"A little sore but otherwise good." Anny replied, tentatively touching the cut lip she had.

"Well you don't look half bad, a little beaten up but you'll survive." Natasha told her, smiling slightly.

"Feels about right." Anny looked around, it was only Natasha in the room. She heard movement and looked over her shoulder to see Steve emerge from the communal kitchen, carrying a mug with him. He walked over to her and handed her the cup which Anny took and was pleased to find out it was hot tea.

"Thank you." Anny told him.

"Don't mention it." Steve smiled down at her, "Looks like you're doing alright."

"Hate to say it, but not the first fight I've been in so I'm not so bad." Anny told him. She sipped a bit of her tea as Natasha looked her over a bit.

"You passed out on your way over here," Natasha told her, "but it looks like it might only be due to the stress of the situation. All your injuries look external."

"That's good." Anny relaxed back against the couch and glanced at Steve. "Umm..where's Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"He's.." Steve started and paused. "Well he's in his shop. He's got a lot to work out."

"Yeah..sounds about right." Anny said quietly. "We both have some revelations we need to figure out."

"He'll be happy to know you're awake and ok though." Steve told her, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'll go let him know."

"Thanks." Anny smiled up at him as he made his way out of the common area and into the elevator down to Tony's workshop. 

Steve watched him for a minute through the glass working on some schematic before he entered. 

"Hey." Steve said as he came up just behind Tony.

"Hey Steve." Tony replied, still working, hands flying through the air around blue holograms. 

"Anny's awake, Natasha says she's in good health. Just the few scrapes and bruises." Steve moved so he was right behind Tony and gently wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, chin resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony tensed a bit before he completely relaxed and leaned fully against Steve.

"I'm still not used to this." Tony admitted, smiling slightly, "I forget that this is actually a thing." 

"I still think it's too good to be true sometimes," Steve told him, "The best thing to happen to me by far in a long while."

Tony let out a huff and Steve could see a slight blush rising. Tony turned around and plopped his forehead down onto Steve's shoulder so the other man couldn't see his embarrassment. 

"Why do you have to be so damn cheesy." Tony complained.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." Steve pressed a small kiss to the top of Tony's head. "Do you want to go up and see Anny?"

Tony wrapped his arms slightly around Steve.

"..I haven't figured out what to do about this new revelation. I wasn't prepared to be a father in the first place, let alone find out I actually have a kid." Tony admitted. 

"I know it's a difficult thing to work out, but she's probably as confused about what to do about his situation as you are." Steve told him. "How about we just head up to see her and take this one step at a time." Steve suggested. "Ok?"

"..alright." Tony agreed. 

Anny was standing at the counter by the kitchen chatting with Natasha when Tony and Steve made their way in. 

"Hey," Tony stopped just a few feet from her, "How are you doing?"

"Could be worse," Anny shrugged. "And...how are you?" she asked tentatively. 

"I'm..alright." Tony replied and Anny nodded.

"Umm..." She started, bringing her hands together nervously, "I know this must be weird for you, I know it certainly is for me and I don't know exactly what to do about it but.." She glanced at him, "but I'm not going to expect anything from you. I don't know how you feel, but I really enjoy my job here and at least I hope you let me continue my employment. If you're comfortable with that, that is." Anny finished, anxiously waiting for his reply.

Tony just stared at her for a minute, seeming to be contemplating something. Then he stepped forward and gave Anny a gentle hug.

"This is going to take some getting used to, by I do like you kid." He told her. "How about you take a week off to recuperate then come back to work." he pulled back to look at her. "I'm not going to deny you as my kid. It's going to take some getting used to, but we can work on that."

Anny grinned up at him.

"Sounds good to me Pops." She teased.

"Wha-..uh..that's" Tony sputtered, surprised. 

"Dude, I'm just messing with you," Anny chuckled, "That was weird for me to." Tony let out a huff and relaxed a bit. Suddenly Anny jolted back and stared at Tony wide eyed.

"Oh. My. God." Anny stared at him. "You're my dad."

"Um, yes?" Tony responded confused.

"I've read fan fiction about you!" Anny exclaimed in horror. "Clint and I bought you a red white and blue dildo!"

"Oh for the love of-" Tony face palmed and Steve let out a snort of laughter. 

Up in the vents maniacal laughter burst from an eavesdropping Clint, Tony looked up towards the ceiling and glared as Anny dashed out of the room yelling back something about seeing if Bruce had anything that could work as brain bleach. 

But it was a happy ending none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The end!  
> Though there will be an epilogue and maybe some art work of an Avengers family photo.  
> Comments are always welcome, I love them, and I hope you enjoyed the story :D :D :D


End file.
